


that's just the way you make me feel

by NSFWVibes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Poly, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Floor Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superpower Sex, Trans Female Character, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, ish, muffing, probably not canon compliant but im the boss now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWVibes/pseuds/NSFWVibes
Summary: Cindy has never had a thing for superhero suits. Iris changes that.





	that's just the way you make me feel

It’s not that Cindy has a  _ thing  _ for superhero suits, or something. Cisco does, but she doesn't. They’re just uniforms of another kind for her, since where she comes from almost  _everyone_ wears them, and she doesn’t have a thing for those, either. No, what she evidently has a thing for is Iris. Specifically Iris in that uniform. Especially since Cindy knows that Cisco made it for her.

Iris laughs into her mouth when Cindy kisses her, tugging her into a side room with her new  _ superpowers  _ which Cindy knows she could take away. If she really wanted to. She wonders if this is how Cisco feels when he’s with Barry. Powerful and vulnerable. It’s… Different than how she feels with Cisco, or how she feels with Iris when things are normal.

She could get used to this, to be honest. What the two of them had between them was already entertaining, this just makes it more so. Much, much more so. The kind of more so that makes Cindy’s face hot. And other places.

Iris knows what she likes and she knows what Iris likes and that means that it’s really only a matter of time before Iris is helping her shrug her jacket off, complaining again about the zippers the way that she always does. Cindy kisses her again. That’s another nice thing about Iris-while she is taller than her, the difference is so short it’s hardly noticeable,, so kissing her is easy and looking her in the eyes is easy and it’s nice. Iris is nice. Iris is good.

Cindy takes the domino mask off so she can see Iris’s face completely, grinning at the little lipstick smudges around Iris’s mouth. “You look amazing,” she says sincerely, eyes jumping from Iris’s eyes to her lips to the way her costume fits her perfectly. She’ll have to thank Cisco for that later. Sincerely, sincerely thank him. “You deserve this.”

Iris kisses her nose and Cindy wrinkles it in response. In the blink of an eye she spins them both, carefully pushing Cindy against the wall in the position that Iris was in moments ago. She elbows the door to the workroom and shuts it but doesn’t lock it, since neither of them like the idea of being trapped. “Oh?”

Cindy smiles and pulls Iris closer so that they’re nose to nose. She fiddles with the zipper on Iris’s own costume. She really doesn’t want to take it off, since it looks so great on her, but… “You do. You know I’m not good at this whole ‘telling people what I like about them’ thing, but you look incredible. I really think Cisco deserves a private thank you for this one from me.”

It’s simple and it’s not flashy and Cindy is pretty sure that’s what she likes about it. The shine at her shoulders and the iridescence of the material makes her look powerful. Like a superhero. Like she should look.

Iris grins at her compliments and kisses her quickly before curling her fingers under the hem of her shirt. “Can I take this off?”

Cindy nods and lets her do just that, discarding the shirt on top of her discarded leather jacket. She shivers a little so Iris presses up against her, keeping her warm as she tugs off Cindy’s sports bra and lets it fall to the floor. She rubs Cindy’s arms with her gloved hands, which make her a little clumsier, but it warms Cindy up so there’s no way she’s complaining.

Iris looks down and stifles a small laugh. “Those are new.”

Cindy frowns and looks down as well, tilting her head in confusion before looking back up at Iris with furrowed eyebrows. She knows Iris has seen all of this before, so… What’s new? Still shivering a little and hoping Iris will go back to trying to warm her up (and she needs to talk to Cisco about the damn heating system in this building), she says,  “You’ve seen my piercings before, Iris.”

“Not these ones.” Iris grins. “They’re cute. And hey, their shade of purple kind of matches my outfit!”

Cindy blushes and looks away as she realizes that it’s true. “I swear I didn’t do that on purpose, I’ve been wearing these for a few days-”

Iris hums and kisses each of them once, making Cindy’s toes curl in her boots. She’s never been hugely into, as Cisco rather unfortunately calls it, ‘nipple stuff’, and the piercings had originated from a dare from another Collector a few years back that Cindy kept because of how much she liked having them. But Iris liked that kind of stuff, a whole lot, and if it made Iris happy then Cindy was more than willing to go along with it.  Besides, it’s not that she doesn’t like it, it’s just not her thing.

Iris kisses downward, around the stretch marks under both of Cindy’s breasts and then lower as she kneels down to accommodate. She stops at the top of Cindy’s pants and runs her thumb along the hem. “I don’t think this is going to work with you standing.”

Cindy blushes again and looks around before grabbing one of the chairs (she recognizes it as Cisco’s-thankfully this one doesn’t have wheels on the chair legs like most of his do) nearby and sitting down in it. “Does this work?”

“Definitely.” Instead of going back to what she had been doing, Iris climbs into Cindy’s lap, kissing her breathless and tangling her fingers in her hair. It’s a little clumsy because of the gloves, but Cindy doesn’t mind.

They stay like that for a few minutes, and Cindy starts to warm up again from the pressure of Iris’s hips on hers and the proximity of their bodies, before Iris stands up and kneels down again. Cindy bites her lip and nods when Iris stops with her hands on the skin just above the leather of her pants and looks up at her, waiting for the go-ahead or for Cindy tell her to stop.

Cindy has to wiggle her hips a little bit in order for Iris to slide her pants down, and there’s a few seconds of awkward fumbling when the pants get stuck, but eventually they manage to get them down to Cindy’s knees. She bends over a little bit at the waist so she can cup Iris’s jaw in her hands, rubbing her thumb along Iris’s cheek while she takes a few deep breaths.

They’ve all got things they’re insecure about. This is nothing Iris hasn’t seen and hasn’t done before. It’s okay. It’s okay. This is okay.

“Do you want to stop?” Iris asks, squeezing Cindy’s thigh. “We can stop if you want to. Or we can do something else. Whatever you want.”

Cindy considers it and shakes her head. There’s always that moment of self-doubt, but it’s gone now. Now all she wants is Iris’s mouth on her to satiate some of the warmth pooling in her stomach. “Keep going,” she says softly. “I want you to keep going.”

Iris smiles and then she’s tugging off her black gloves and pulling Cindy’s hips toward her and- _ finally.  _ Cindy hums with pleasure when Iris puts her mouth on her clit, ignoring most of it for the first few seconds while she runs her tongue lightly over the head a few times. She’s gentle with her mouth while she slides the hand she’s not using to hold Cindy’s clit in place toward the rest of Cindy’s body.

Iris pushes her fingers up into the soft skin of Cindy's inguinal ring, as gentle and careful as she can possibly be. Cindy hums again. Okay, this is something she’s used to. She’s suddenly extremely glad she decided to tuck today-not just because it makes her feel better about herself but because now she and Iris don’t have to fumble around for ten minutes while she tries to show Iris how to do this to her. 

(It’s not Iris’s fault in any way, it’s just hard to do something like that when you’re not actually doing it to your own body and have never had to do it to your own body.)

Iris gently rubs her thumb and forefinger in a circle and Cindy swallows down a little gasp of pleasure at the double attention to her clit and to one of her cunts. She’s fairly quiet during sex and other stuff like this, which kind of freaked Iris and Cisco out at first, since Cisco himself is so loud and Iris is used to Barry who is even louder. Iris says she likes it, though. It’s a challenge. And that way when she’s loud Iris knows she did something  _ really  _ good.

And then after a few seconds of just the massaging and her tongue Iris’s fingers start vibrating and Cindy can’t stop herself from making a little strangled sound. Fuck. How did she forget that anything Barry  _ used  _ to be able to do with the powers that now belong to Iris, Iris can now do as well?

Iris pulls back enough to ask “Is this okay?” and vibrate her fingers a little more and Cindy damn near sees stars because it hurts, yeah, but in the good way. In a really, really, really good way. She’s tried using vibrators there before, hell she’s done that with Iris just to put on a show, and slightly vibrating her own fingers but it feels… Different, with Iris. Much different.  _ Better  _ different. She nods fast in reply to Iris’s question.

Iris smiles and puts her mouth back onto the head of Cindy’s clit, the hand that she’s not using to drive her insane gently moving up and down the shaft of it. She presses her tongue up to the bottom of the head and Cindy arches her neck back silently. She’s pretty sure she’s in heaven.

“Feels good,” she mumbles when she gets back in control of her own body. Iris and Cisco like hearing things like that, that they’re making her or each other or Barry or someone else entirely feel good. “It feels  _ really  _ good, Iris. Oh, oh-”

Another wave of pleasure washes over her and she bites back a moan. Iris’s fingers pick up the pace, moving harder too so that the pressure they put on her skin is firmer. Cindy’s thighs clench and her hands, which have been resting on the arms of the chair and periodically gripping it, automatically fly up like they’re going to grab Iris’s head, which she stops herself from doing at the last minute as she forces them back down to the chair, knuckles white.

“Iris,” she warns in a whisper, legs pulling Iris closer to her subconsciously, “I’m gonna-”

Iris pulls her head back from Cindy’s clit but vibrates her fingers more intensely, this time pushing them deeper and vibrating her thumb, too, which she hadn’t been doing before. Cindy shoves her fist into her mouth to stifle the cry she makes when she climaxes, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling Iris even closer to her than before. 

Lightning-fast, Iris pulls her hand away from where she was using it to finger Cindy and uses it to catch as much of Cindy’s come in her hand as she can-Cisco will absolutely murder them if he finds it on the floor of  _ his  _ workroom (again!) and perhaps a little sillily it makes Cindy nervous when Iris catches it in her mouth.

Cindy’s eyes go wide and she makes a little strangled whimpering sound around her hand when Iris makes direct eye contact with her and licks it off her hand. She can’t get all of it, of course, and she ends up wiping it on a nearby rag and hoping Cisco won’t find out, but it’s enough to make Cindy’s cheeks turn bright red.

“Do you think,” she says softly, not taking her eyes off of Iris’s face, “that you could put the gloves and the mask back on?”

Iris blinks at her. “Yeah, sure.” Cindy watches her do just that, standing up and pulling up her pants while Iris tugs on her gloves and sets the mask back against her face. “The cosmetic glue is weaker now, though.”

“That’s fine,” Cindy breathes. “Just-just keep it on, okay?” She looks around. “I think you should lie down…”

Behind the mask, Iris raises an eyebrow and does so a little awkwardly, holding herself up on her elbows. “Like this?”

“Just like that, yeah.” Cindy pauses to take the sight in. In that damn perfect suit, biting her lower lip and squeezing her knees together and god, Cindy can only imagine how aroused she is. She feels kind of bad for not giving Iris any attention, especially since Iris made her feel so good.

Still shirtless, Cindy crawls on top of Iris and kisses her a little awkwardly, pressing her knee in between Iris’s legs. She hums into Cindy’s mouth in response and bites at her lower lip, which makes Cindy moan in response and press her hips down into Iris’s stomach. Sitting up a little bit and breaking the kiss, she unzips the hidden zipper on Iris’s suit, pulling it back from her skin with a whispered apology for the cold air.

She doesn’t pull it off all the way-she doesn’t want to. Instead, Cindy just pushes it back and exposes Iris’s breasts (well, her bra) and stomach. Luckily, unlike Cindy’s bra, Iris is wearing one that clips in the front. Cindy unclips it easily, debating trying to open the clasp with her mouth like Cisco brags to her that he can do and has demonstrated to her before realizing that if she tries to do that they’ll be here all day. And that’s not what either of them want.

“Hey, what-” She pokes at the bra and glares at the pattern as she pushes the cups back. “What the hell is this? Are you serious?  _ Flash symbols?” _

Iris giggles. “Barry likes them! And I think they’re cute.” When Cindy keeps glaring in the general direction of Iris’s breasts, she rolls her eyes. “Everything else was in the wash.”

Satisfied with his answer, Cindy kisses Iris’s collarbone, moving down until she’s at her right breast. She’s not really sure what to do, since this isn’t something that gets her off so she doesn’t really have a great frame of reference from feeling it happen to work from, but Iris likes this, so Cindy’s more than willing to experiment a little bit.

Remembering what Iris did to her, she kisses the nipple in front of her and grins when Iris laughs. She takes it in her mouth and swirls her tongue around it and promises herself that if Iris didn’t like this, then she would let Cindy  _ know  _ that she didn’t like it. If she does something uncomfortable, Iris will tell her.

Which she does. Loudly. “Ow!”

“Shit, sorry,” Cindy winces, pulling back a little. “I didn’t mean to-I’m sorry. Do you need to stop? Are you okay?”

“We can keep going,” Iris assures her, “just-ouch. Careful with your teeth, okay? Maybe would should save the, uh-ah-”

“Boob stuff?” Cindy suggests with a little smile, tilting her head to one side. “Cisco calls it ‘boob stuff’. And ‘nipple stuff’.”

“The  _ boob stuff,”  _ Iris laughs loudly, “for another time. When Cisco’s here. He’s very good at it.”

“Fine with me,” Cindy agrees. She looks at the leather pants that Cisco included in Iris’s suit-Iris has been rubbing against her knee practically the entire time that they’ve been in this position. “Let’s get those off of you.”

It takes some fumbling-no one ever said that having sex on a hard floor was  _ easy- _ but eventually she gets the pants off and positions herself between Iris’s legs. Iris moans a little when she presses a tiny kiss to the inside of her thigh, mixed with a laugh. Iris laughs a lot during sex. Cindy likes it.

Iris tries not to hit her head on the floor when she arches her head back, Cindy’s mouth on her clit sending curls of warmth up into her ribs. “That feels good, Cindy,” she praises. “That feels so good. Yes, yes, yes-oh, fuck, yes-”

Cindy’s ears turn pink. She forgot just how much Iris likes to  _ talk.  _ Not that it’s a bad thing-it’s the opposite of a bad thing. It’s just surprising. But it feels nice to be told she’s doing a good job. That she’s making Iris feel good. Not that she couldn’t already tell with how wet Iris is, anyway.

Iris grits her teeth as Cindy pushes to fingers inside of her, unable to resist reaching out with her gloved hands to tangle them in her dark hair as she sits up a little bit. The positioning is awkward and this really would be  _ so  _ much easier on a bed or a couch or anywhere except for a floor but Iris feels so,  _ so  _ good with Cindy’s mouth on her clit and her fingers buried inside her and, fuck-

She comes with a strangled cry of  _ “Cindy!”  _ and closes her eyes, the mask still on her face and her gloves still stuck in Cindy’s hair. Something inside her bursts a little with lightning and she gasps. Her thighs shake a little as Cindy sits up, biting her lower lip.

“You, uh, vibrated. When you came,” she says, eyes a little wide. “Like Barry does. But  _ way  _ hotter.”

“Hotter, huh?” Iris sits up fully, stomach warm and panting a little. “I kind of felt it, but I didn’t realize I was vibrating. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, it was-it was awesome.” Cindy looks at the floor, cheeks scarlet. “Cisco always talks about how great it feels when Barry vibrates during sex, he says it’s better than a toy by far, but I guess I didn’t really believe him? You accidentally vibrating around my fingers felt kinda weird but when you were touching me earlier and you vibrated your hand it was… Great. Really great.”

Iris opens her mouth to say something about how she wanted to make the most out of having these powers while she’s still got them, but before she can the door opens.

Cisco’s exasperated voice rings in Iris’s ears as she scrambles for Cindy’s jacket to cover both of them with.

“Where the hell have you two  _ been?!” _


End file.
